


Old House New Feelings

by lil_writer_lia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_writer_lia/pseuds/lil_writer_lia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione curses ever thinking of putting muggle technology into the dark and forbidding Grimmauld Place, but with the addition of a laptop and internet cause some new feelings to develop. Sirius learns to use the laptop and discovers our favorite search engine Google.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Laptop Thief

Hermione was starting to regret convincing Sirius to update the out of date Grimmauld place. Some days the house was okay with the modern muggle appliances and others the house acts much like it's previous inhabitants. She was tired of having to fix the things that the house didn't agree with.

Hermione finally managed to fix the garbage disposal after a lot of cursing and hexing. Crawling out from under the sink she dusted her hands off on her jeans sighing. Grabbing her work robes of the back of the chair that she tossed them onto after coming home she made her way up stairs to her room. Hermione was glad that her room was only a few floors up. She was ready to shower and curl up with a good book. Work had been hell. Memo after memo swept into her office till there was a small crowd of them flying around her head, she had only been there 5 mins. Her day only got worse from there. She really did not want to think about her day. She wanted to lose herself in a book. The likely hood of that happening diminished drastically as she opened her bedroom door.

"Sirius what the hell are you doing in my bed!" Hermione screamed.

"Relax love I was just using your laptop. It's a fabulous thing. Did you know that there is this thing called Google? You can search for anything on it. Do you want to give it a try?" was Sirius' calm reply.

"Sirius get out of my room right now!"

"Now love don't get yourself into a tizzy it is my house after all."

"Go now before I hex your ass into next week. I just spent an hour fixing your blasted house because it is a bigoted piece of worthless architecture!" ranted Hermione.

" If I remember properly love you were the one who wanted to put in all the new muggle technology, so really it's your own fault."

"SIRIUS!" Hermione shrieked sparks flying from her wand. Sirius regarded her warily as he slid off her bed the laptop held protectively in front of him.

"Now love don't do anything rash. I'm just going to slip past you and out the door."

Sirius knew better then to push her past a certain point, well at least not to push till he was out side of her firing range. Preferably with a door or wall between them.

Hermione whirled tracking his progress, her wand trained steadily at his favorite part of his anatomy. He shifted the laptop over her intended target.

"Now love I'm just going to leave now."

"Get out," Hermione bit out a growl edging the words.

"See there I'm out now, you can lower your wand. That's a good girl." Sirius reached for the door knob pulling the door shut. "Oh and love I was quite surprised at what I found in your night stand drawer. I never knew you were interested in sex."

He barely had time to shut the door before the curse left her wand. Laughing he called through the door " If you want love I can show you how to use those 'toys' in new ways."

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK I"M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Hermione screamed before throwing curse after curse at the door Sirius wisely warded. He snickered the entire way to his room planning the things he would look up on the wonderful thing called Google.


	2. Google: The Fiend

The house was quiet the next morning for which Hermione was grateful. She had a horrid nights sleep. Sirius' innuendos spinning round her head, keeping her from a peaceful nights rest. Oh how she wished that he would follow through with his taunts, but no she was doomed to forever be sexually frustrated by the gorgeous marauder. Hermione sighed as she poured herself a cup of coffee from the pot some one had left on for her. She was glad that she had the day off. She planned on curling up in the library with a good book and forgetting her woes. Sighing again Hermione gathered up her cup of coffee and made her way to the library, where much to her surprise she found Sirius. He still had her laptop and he quickly closed it when he saw her. Sirius stood up and gave her a lazy smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I'll just leave you to your reading," Sirius said eyes sliding past her to the door through which he quickly exited.

Hermione noticed that he had taken her laptop with him yet again. Something was up and it was making her nervous. Shrugging her shoulders Hermione settled down to enjoy her day off with her worn copy of _A Hogwarts History_.

XxXxX

Hermione stretched feeling her muscles scream in protest. How long had she been reading. Glancing at the old grandfather clock in the corner she was surprised to find that it was nearly five. She had been reading for nearly eight hours. She had missed lunch and her stomach let her know that it was not happy with that fact with a large yowl that sounded eerily like Crookshanks. Hermione stretched one more time before closing her book and setting it on the little table beside the chair she was curled up in. She hoped that some one had cooked dinner already as she wandered down to the kitchen.

Hermione found Harry and Ron sitting at the table while Ginny ladled stew into bowls. She took a deep breathe the aroma making her stomach yowl again.

"I take it you spent all day reading and didn't eat lunch?" Ginny said as she set the bowls on the table.

"I-" Hermione started.

"Don't try denying it Hermione," Harry cut in. "We know you too well to believe anything else."

"Which book was it this time?" Ron asked slurping his stew.

Hermione sighed and plopped into the seat next to Ron and picked up her spoon.

"Wait let me guess it was A Hogwarts History again," Ginny answered from across the table.

"It's my favorite book!" Hermione exclaimed taking a bite of her stew and groaning in pleasure. Ginny, Harry and Ron laughed.

" Ginny your stew is fantastic. It's better then Mums, but don't tell her that I said that. She'd have my hide."

"Why Ron so nice of you to willingly give me blackmail material,"laughed Ginny.

"Have you seen Sirius today Hermione?" Harry questioned.

" I saw him when I went into the library this morning, but he took off as soon as he saw me. He took my laptop with him. I swear he better not be watching porn on it, or I'll have to kill him. Those sites are riddled with viruses," Hermione replied.

They heard a thumping on the stairs and moments later the man in question burst into the kitchen. He made his way over to the pot on the stove and started spooning stew into a bowl. As soon as his bowl was full he started shoveling the still hot stew into his mouth cursing as it burnt the inside of his mouth.

"Slow down there Padfoot. What's the hurry?" Harry asked.

"I'm meeting Moony at the pub in ten minutes," replied Sirius blowing on his stew." I'm staving."

" Did you miss lunch too?"

"Too?" Sirius queried tilting his head.

" Hermione here spent all day reading in the library and didn't stop for lunch."

Sirius glanced quickly at Hermione, but when she met his eyes he quickly looked away.

" I got caught up in things." Sirius said finishing his stew and putting the bowl in the sink. He started for the door casting a quick goodbye over his shoulder.

"Wait Sirius! What have you done with my laptop?" Hermione called after him, but he was already out the door. They heard the front door slam as Sirius hurried to meet Moony at the pub.

"Well that was weird," Ginny commented as they tucked in to their dinner.

XxXxX

Hermione groaned as she rolled on to her other side. She just couldn't fall asleep. Every one else had gone to bed hours ago, but here she was tossing and turning. She'd tried every trick that she knew and none of it helped. She groaned again rolling on to her back. Since she couldn't sleep maybe she could get some work done. Deciding that would be the best thing to do Hermione threw off her covers and sung her feet to the floor and stopped. To do any work she'd need her laptop and she had yet to hear Sirius come back home. Hermione muffled her screams in her pillow. Who knew where her laptop was. The marauder had many hiding places in the house that no one knew about. Hermione screamed once more into her pillow before deciding that going on a hunt for her laptop was her only option if she didn't want to spend the night tossing and turning.

Hermione slipped her feet into her fuzzy bunny slippers and pulled on her house coat. She padded to the door planning to start her search in Sirius' room. She made her way slowly up the stairs being careful not to wake anyone. Hermione was frustrated to find out that Sirius had warded his room. Growling Hermione pulled her wand out of her house coat pocket and set to dismantling the wards, grumbling under her breathe the whole time about careless, thieving marauders. Finally she broke through the wards and opened the door. She breathed a sigh of relief that her laptop was sitting on Sirius' bed.

Not wanting to get caught by Sirius she quickly scooped up her laptop and head back downstairs to her room, stopping briefly to redo the wards that she had taken down. Once she was back in her own room Hermione curled up in her bed and booted up her laptop. Hermione had to admit she was curious about what Sirius had been up to. She remembered him saying something about google last night and she thought that that would be the best place to start. She opened her internet browser and clicked on the history. What she found there would forever change her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm evil but I love you! If I don't have another chapter up within the next week feel free to through things at me. At least this chapter was longer then the last. I promise smutty fun in the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hee hee! I wonder what kind of trouble Sirius can get into with Google? Stay tuned to find out. The next chapter should be up in a couple days and hopefully it will be longer. Thanks for reading. If you have some suggestions please leave a review. Originally posted on ff.net under the name lil-bi-writer.


End file.
